


Where in the world is Maria Hill?

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rare Pairings, Season/Series 03, Triple Drabble, Wait that was already a tag???, What was Maria Hill doing during Civil War?, in the spirit of that Clint tag, rated T for one (1) no no word, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: May x Hill + “Let’s go for a walk.”





	Where in the world is Maria Hill?

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as me directly questioning where Maria went post AoU, pre IW. Maria is amazing! She deserves better!

The last thing May expected when she turned in was to find Maria Hill lounging across her bed, watching television and eating chips. Yet here she was, and though May knew the other woman was quite attuned to the noises she made as she came in, she didn’t even turn her head.

For a moment, there was only tense silence wherein May stared daggers, arms folded across her chest, and Hill refused to look at her.

May spoke first.

“Long time no see.”

“Mm,” Hill murmured noncommittally, stuffing another chip into her mouth.

“Anything you want to tell me, Maria? Or maybe _explain_?”

Hill feigned that she was considering the question. “Not really.”

That was enough vague bullshit for May. “Well, you’re going to anyway.”

With an exaggerated, childish groan, Hill sat up in the bed. “Can’t I just spend time with my old SHIELD colleague when I want to get away from all the Avengers’ nasty testosterone?”

May raised her eyebrows. “We were never just colleagues, Maria, don’t be ridiculous. Not to mention you’re in my bed, not setting up a coffee date.”

Hill tilted her head. “Touché.”

“And where’s Natasha? Or the Maximoff girl?”

“Off the grid, both of them,” Hill muttered darkly.

She sighed before confessing, “Stark’s shut me out, Melinda. I don’t know anything about any of them anymore…”

May winced in sympathy. Experiencing it from Coulson was bad enough, but an entire team? No wonder Hill was behaving strangely.

“Come on,” May said decisively, wrapping an arm around her while dragging her to her feet at the same time. “Let’s go for a walk, and we’ll work through it, together, like always.”

“Head downstairs and go a few rounds on the mats?” Hill suggested.

May couldn’t help her small smile. “You know I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since she and May canonically know each other, I headcanon that they at least confided in each other a bit, and that May could even potentially be considered her “safety person” to fall back on in times of need. Since it’s only 300 words, it doesn’t _actually_ go in to what she was doing CACW, but it kind of begins such a story.


End file.
